


Secrets- EriSol

by ticklishsprout



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Sollux is ticklish...and LIKES it?





	Secrets- EriSol

"Solllll..." Eridan opened the door to Sollux's hive. "Wwhere are youuuu..."

It was that time of day again, time to bug the hacker to be in one of his quadrants. Preferably kismesissitude.

"Sol." No answer, probably in his room. He made his way upstairs, fumbling with the doorknob. Locked again.

"I'll just wwait." Eridan sat against it with a huff. He opened his mouth to yell for him, only to stop. Was that giggling? He pressed his ear against the door. Sollux was giggling. Sollux fucking Captor was giggling.

"Wwhat is goin' on?" He began picking the lock, slowly opening the door.

Sollux was on the floor, lying on his back with his knees pressed up to his chest. "Ha..haha..."

"Wwhat the glubbin' hell is so funny?" Eridan muttered, noticing his eyes were sparking as he giggled. Psionics, and it looked like they were traveling up his sides. "Um, Sol?"

"AH!" He rolled into a sitting position, glaring daggers into him. "How long have you been here?!"

"Thirty seconds?" he guessed.

"You, I, fuck!" Sollux covered his face with a groan. "Jutht get out!"

"Wwhat wwere you doin'?" Eridan pried his hands away, noticing the yellow blush spreading across his cheeks.

"N-nothing!" He hissed at him, eyes wild behind his glasses. "Leave, fithdick!"

"You had you wweird psionics...they wwere on your sides or somethin'...you wwere laughin'..."

Then it clicked.

"Sol, wwere you ticklin' yourself?"

"NO!" Sollux shouted, blushing deeper. "OUT! GET OUT THO I CAN CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE!"

"You like bein' tickled." Eridan clamped a hand over his mouth, snickering. "I can't believve this."

"Thut up." He looked away, wiping his eyes. Tears streaked his hands.

"Wwait, Sol! I-I wwasn't makin' fun a you!" he protested.

"Yeth you were!" Sollux jerked his head up. "Why won't you go away?!"

"Because." Eridan sat down in front of him. "Is this some kinky-"

"NO!" He recoiled in horror. "I-I mean, it jutht..." He took a deep breath. "It jutht maketh me feel happy, okay? That'th all."

"Oh." He had a thoughtful look. "Yes, nothing wwrong with that. You probably need it, I don't think it's healthy bein' a grump all the time." He dodged the fist hurdling towards him with a chuckle. "Wwhy do it yourself and not ask someone else?"

"Too embarrathed," Sollux squeaked. "It'th weird."

"I don't think it's wweird." Eridan offered him a smile. "If it makes you happy, I don't see wwhy it wwould be wweird."

"Oh." He smiled back, fiddling with his hands. "Tho, came here to pethter me?"

"I did, but I kinda wwanna do somethin' else now," he admitted.

"There'th a first." Sollux yelped as he was pushed to the floor. "The fuck?!"

"Shh." Eridan poked at his sides, causing the shorter troll to gasp. "Do you wwant this or not?" he growled.

"I..." He nodded once, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he commanded.

"Ugh." Sollux took off his glasses, staring at him intently. "What?"

"Ask me." Eridan bit back a grin.

"W-will you?" he choked out.

"Good, I'm impressed." As he slowly began to wiggle his fingers, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Don't hold back."

"You little-ahahaha!" Sollux covered his mouth quickly.

"Don't do that." Eridan crossed his arms. "Movve the hands or I wwon't tickle you."

"Grr." He lowered them, shooting him a look of pure hatred.

"Good." He slowly dragged his fingers across his sides, up and down, gradually adding a little more pressure until his prey was a giggly mess.

"A-Amporahahaha!" Sollux squeezed his hands into fists, resisting the urge to push him away. "It tihihick-"

"No wway, I never wwould'vve guessed." Eridan smirked, hands slowly traveling under his arms.

"WAIT, NO!" He raised up his arms to push him away, then realized his mistake. "Thit!"

"Should'vve thought things through, shouldn't you?" He attacked before he could shoot him an insult.

"HEY, AMPORAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sollux burst into laughter, pressing his arms against his sides.

"Noww my hands are stuck," Eridan pouted. "Let go a them, please."

"OKAY, OKAY!" He raised his arms, only to slam them down again when he was tickled harder. "THAHAHAHAT'TH CHEATING!"

"Is not. And you aren't exactly in a position to talk back to me." He spoke as if he wasn't tickling him to death. "So, how's your day been?"

"UM, FIHIHIHIHINE! LITTLE BUTHY RIHIHIHIHIGHT NOW, THOUGH!" Sollux kicked his feet with a squeal. His laughter was actually higher-pitched, a stark contrast to his normal voice. In other words, adorable.

"Busy? Too busy to talk to your friend?" Eridan shook his head. "So mean."

"THURE, JUHUHUHUHUTHT TELL ME WHEN A FRIEND THOWTH UHUHUHUP!" he shot back.

"Oh wwoww, you really wwant me to destroy you." He rolled his eyes, reaching under his shirt to get to bare skin. "Howw about this, land-dwweller?"

"FUHUHUHUHUCK, I'M THORRY, I'M THORRYYYYY!" Yellow tears gathered in Sollux's eyes as he twisted and bucked underneath him. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Please wwhat? Please tickle you more?" Eridan teased. He was caught off-guard when the other boy nodded frantically. "Oh. Really? Okay, if that's wwhat you wwant." He slowly moved his hands down to his stomach. "Are you ticklish here?"

"Um..." He looked off to the side. "No?"

"Ah, I see." He moved to get up, only to dig his fingers into his slightly-pudgy stomach. "Got ya."

"OH, FUCK YOU!" Sollux pushed him off, curling into a giggly ball. "Jethus..."

"Okay, that wwas fun," Eridan chuckled. "Seein' you all squirmin' and blushin' underneath me."

"Fithdick!" he shouted, then sighed. "I never told you to thtop."

"You pushed me off, I just assumed you didn't wwant it," he shrugged.

"That'th the natural reflekth you have to that, thtupid." Sollux uncurled himself.

"Oh. You're askin' me to keep goin'?" Eridan grabbed his arm.

"I...will you?" He bit his lip.

"Hmm, sure." He chuckled as his eyes lit up. "Just try to hold still, Sol."

"I'm trying!" Sollux collapsed to the floor as the tickling resumed on his stomach. "AMPORAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wwhat? Isn't this wwhat you wwanted?" Eridan shrank back nervously as his eyes started glowing. "Be careful wwith those things!"

"NAHAHAHAHAHAT MY FAULT, AHAHAHAHAHATHOLE!" He reached out a hand to push his face away. "WIPE THAHAHAHAHAT GRIN OFF YOUR FAHAHAHAHAHATHE!"

"But you're so cute!" he protested, immediately regretting it. "Fuck!"

"CUTE?!" Sollux hissed, smacking his arm.

"Ooh! Tough guy, are wwe?" Eridan let out a playful growl. "You're gonna pay for doin' that."

"Haha. Wait, what are you doing?" He shrieked as he placed his mouth against his bare stomach. "Don't you dare do what you're thinking about doing! Ampora, I'm theriouth! Don't you dare!"

"Hmm..." He smirked as the vibrations made him giggle. "I think I wwill dare."

"Fithdick! I will kill yoHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!" Sollux screamed as he nibbled on his stomach, kicking his feet wildly. "GAHAHAHAHAD, NOT THAHAHAHAHAT!"

"If you wwant me to stop, I need you to say somethin'." Eridan tapped his fingers on top of him. "Admit that you're ticklish."

"What?!" He let out a groan. "I can't even thay the word, how do you ekthpect me to do that?!"

"Wwell, I'll nevver stop." He shrugged, bending down to blow a raspberry. "Then again, you may nevver wwant me to."

"FUCK!" Sollux howled, throwing his head back. "GAHAHAHAHAHAD, THAHAHAHAT'TH WORTHE! THTOP IT, FITHDICK! I CAHAHA-CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT!"

"You're takin' it just fine," Eridan snickered. "Givvin' up already? Disappointing, Lispy. I expected better a you."

"THUT UP!" He raised a hand to flip him off, then squealed as he was tickled and raspberried at the same time. "FIHIHIHIHINE, FIHIHIHIHIHIHINE! I'M TIHIHIHIHICKLITH, REALLY TICKLITH! NOHOHOHOHOHO MORE, PLEATHE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEATHE!"

"Good, that's all I needed to hear." He still didn't let up. "I'm not finished, though. This is kinda fun, you knoww."

"OH?" Sollux grabbed his shirt with his remaining strength, pulling him down and forcing his lips against his. He broke away after a moment, still trying to catch his breath. "Ha..hahaha..." He twitched a bit, rubbing his sides. "Wow."

"Uh, yeah." Eridan glanced off to the side. "Does this mean you wwanna be my matesprit or somethin'?"

"Ah, maybe." He let out a few remaining giggles. "I gueth we both got what we wanted."

"Yeah, wwe did."


End file.
